Notes from a businessman
by kneesweakarmsspaghetti
Summary: Your name is Kilian Vantas, and you are a therapist. Recently you have been given a new client, or rather, the client has taken you by force. You don't know much about him other than he is a businessman and quite an important one, but you have a feeling that this case will be a very interesting one. Hopefully you can get out of this in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in your office, you turn to the young man in front of you, crossing your legs to prop up your notebook. Your current client was John, who was in his late teens, and seemed to be having some social, as well as emotional anxiety. This session would be a long one, though you were glad to help the poor boy, even sitting in the plush leather couch he looked nervous. You clear your throat a bit, and before you can even speak, he pipes up to ask you something.

"So, this is all private right? No one will hear anything I say?" He asks, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, and you just give him a small smile, hoping it would reassure him.

"Yes, it is all confidential, I promise. So, John, what's brought you to my office today?" You murmur to him, making sure to sound as serene and calm as you always did. You write a few small things down on your notebook before you look up at him again.

"Well..." He tells you all sorts of worries he has, and how he is feeling rather confused about his sexuality. You listen, nodding gently, occasionally asking him a question or commenting, but nothing too intrusive. After a while, he seems to relax, and after the hour and a half session is over, you open the door to let him out, both of you smiling slightly as you said goodbye.

The receptionist (your dearly devoted friend Kiarra), calls you over with a gesture of her hand. Leisurely you stroll over and lean against the counter. "Yes? What's so important that you have to keep me from my inbetween-sessions-nap?" You ask with a grin, and she just rolls her eyes with a wide smile, some of her wild auburn hair falling in her eyes. She always had the most lovely smile... Wait, no, stop. No having crushes at work.

"Me and Mattypuss were thinking of going for coffee. Wanna come?" She asks, forest green eyes looking at you with a playful glimmer. Why she had to give Matuna a nickname you'd never know, actually no, you knew why, it was because it pissed him off.

"Sure, why not. I have time. The one downstairs right?" You say, a hand on your hip. She nods eagerly and jumps out of her chair, ugly cat sweater coming into view. You swore she must have a whole closet devoted to the darn things. She bounces behind the counter, putting up an 'on break' sign which she made herself, soon going to you and dragging you out by the arm. Though you couldn't really complain about it.

Mat is there waiting for you, and you wave to him with a smile, gaining the same gesture in return. Kiarra lets go of you and runs at Mat, who groans as she tackles him in a hug. "Hey Mattypuss!" She squeals, and Mat just sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought I thaid I didn't want to be called that anymore." He complains, and soon the two of them are squabbling like children. The sight is one you have seen many times, and you just listen and chuckle to yourself as it continues into the coffee shop.

"Kilian, what are you gonna get?" Kiarra turns her attention to you with another one of her beautiful smiles. Hey, you weren't at work anymore, you could feel however you want.

"I was thinking just a hot chocolate, you know I don't really drink coffee all that much." You muse, and she puffs her cheeks out at you. "That's so boring though! At least make it a hazelnut hot chocolate, or peppermint, or something!" She huffs, and you can't help but smile at her oh so tragic frustration. "Alright then, why don't _you _order for me then?" You retort, handing her a five dollar bill. She goes from pouty to smiley in about 0.5 seconds when you do, and pulls your collar down to give you a big smooch on the cheek. "Will do Kittyan!" She purrs, soon going in line to wait.

"You are the motht pathetic human being I have ever witnethed." Mat muses from behind you, and you glare over at him with red cheeks. "Shut up nerd." You huffed, though the two of you ended up smiling anyway.

The three of you are sitting around a small table in comfortable plaid chairs, when you suddenly feel your phone buzz. Picking it up you see a text.

_Hello._

_I am sending this on behalf of my employer._

_It seems you are a fairly well renound therapist/counselor._

_My employer would like to set up an appointment for December the third at 8 o'clock._

_Would this be a reasonable time for you?_

You pause as you look at it, wondering how someone had gotten your personal number. Hm.

"Who is it Kittyan?" Kiarra asks, curiously peering over your shoulder to see what you were up to.

"Don't know, they want to set up an appointment for their employer. Weird, but a client is a client." You shrug, and soon text back.

Hello to you as well.

Though your means of getting my attention are odd, I am free that morning.

Consider it appointed.

Though I am obligated to ask, who is your employer?

You wait in silence as Kiarra and Matuna continue talking, and it only takes a few moments until you get a reply.

_D. Ampora._

_He would like to keep himself at least somewhat anonymous._

_I am sure you understand._

_He will be there at 8 sharp, do not keep him waiting._

_Good day._

You hum in thought as you finally take a sip of the drink Kiarra had gotten you. It was peppermint.

This new client sounded quite interesting, and you would await the date with much curiosity, but for now, you had friends to entertain and other clients to help. Your curiosity could wait until a more appropriate time came.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks drawled on as they always did, and your clients seemed to be showing signs of improvement. John was starting to accept that he was indeed a homosexual. Your client Roxanne was starting to cut back on her drinking, which was very good considering the holiday season was coming up, and heaven knows how much temptation was there. Tavros was getting over the disphoria he had concerning his amputated legs, and was even looking into getting some prosthetic limbs. Jane was starting to love her body, or trying to, she really wasn't that overweight to begin with, and you always assured her she looked lovely every time she came in to visit. But now you were simply driving to work, on the day you were supposed to meet this mysterious new client. D. Ampora. You vaguely wondered where you had heard that last name before, he was apparently quite successful after all. Hm...

Enough of that. Get your hot chocolate and go to the office. You'd meet him soon enough.

When you park, you see Kiarra's bike was already there, and you sighed wishing she would just let you pick her up. This was no weather to be cycling in after all, she was probably chilled to the bone in yet another one of those horrendous cat sweaters. You'd make sure to let her wear your leather jacket to warm her up when you saw her inside. Hopefully she would just take it instead of making a fuss about it, as she often did.

Climbing the stairs (you didn't like using the elevator), you zigzag through the labyrinth of halls to get to the waiting room of your office (though by no means were you the only person the waiting room was used for, there were two or three other therapists in the rooms across from yours), going up to the counter to greet a rather frosty looking Kiarra. "And how are you this fine winter morning, my dear?" You ask, raising a brow at her. She instantly frowns and sticks out her bottom lip. "I'm c-c-cold! It's fureezing out!" She shivers, and soon you're walking behind the counter, setting down your drink and shedding the insolated leather jacket from your person. "I know. I think it's about time you let me start picking you up for work, love." You murmur, draping the jacket over her shoulders, leaning down a bit to just hug her, though your heart aches with tenderness as you do, her chilled hair pressing softly against your cheek. "But I don't want to be a burden to you, I mean... I don't know..." She mumbles, bringing the jacket a bit closer around her.

You sigh and turn her around on the spinny chair, cupping your hands on her cold and rosey cheeks so that she was looking at you. "Kiarra, you wouldn't be burdening me. In fact I would love your company with me on the long drive to work, I'll even get you your morning latte, okay? This isn't even negotiable anymore. You're car pooling with me until the weather gets warmer at least. Deal?" You say quite sternly, though it falters when you're stuck there, gazing into those forest green hues, and oh how you yearned to look at them every morning, every night. Your eyes wandered to her lips, those full and beautiful lips that you had wished to kiss for as long as you've known her... "Okay. You win." She sighs with a small smile, and you're zapped back into reality. Oh. For a second there, you were lost, thinking perhaps the two of you might finally close that gap, like some sort of bad romance movie. Unfortunately for you, this was real life, and she would never want to be with a dork like you.

You smile and step away, picking up your drink once more before affirming the agreement with her and heading to your office, a small frown appearing on your lips when she couldn't see it.

You sit in your comfortable chair, going over who was to be coming, and you knew this Ampora fellow would be there soon, considering the clinic didn't open until about 7:30. He would be first, after that there was Roxanne, then Jane, and the list just kept going. You sigh as you lean back in your chair, sipping at the chocolatey beverage and gazing wistfully out the window. Just feeling sort of sorry for yourself as you continued waiting for this mystery client of yours, all the while still thinking of Kiarra, her smile, her eyes, her hair, her everything. You were so far fallen, you had no idea if you were drowning, or suffocating under the weight of your own emotions.

Soon enough, it was 8 o'clock, and a knock was heard on your door.

"Come in, mister Ampora." You say, sitting up a bit more presentably as you waited for him to enter, curiosity almost overwhelming your other senses.

Who was this D. Ampora?


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad get up."

The voice is agitated and a bit snarky, a young voice, no, you were too tired for this shit and had too much of a hangover. Another hour of sleep is what you needed.

"Dad, Osrick told me to get you. Your appointment is in an hour. Now get up, an' shower to get that wretched smell off you."

You grumble as you cast an annoyed glance at your youngest son, Eridan. "Fine lad, I'm up, I'm up." You huff, sitting up from your desk and stumbling to your feet. You needed to stop drinking on important nights. "Lad, can'ye get me an advil? M'head is poundin' worse than a damn drum." You groan, running your fingers through your dishevelled hair.

"Only if you don't drag me along on your stupid appointment." He states, though as soon as you glare at him he falters and heads for the stairs. He really needed to learn that he just wasn't tough, compared to you anyway. He was a good boy though, and you were glad he turned out that way.

Soon you were showered, groomed, and ready to go. Calling for Eridan, you head out to the car, where Osrick was waiting to drive you.

"I do hope this one works out better than the last one." He murmurs with a gentle smile, and you meet it with a frown as you got in as well, thinking that none of them would work, and knowing for a fact that there was no way some quack would be able to fix all your problems.

It took you about half an hour to get there, the whole while you stared out the window, watching the houses and trees fly past. Your life was half over now, fourty five was a pretty big number, and you were starting to feel the anxiety you've been hiding for so many years. But of course, you could never let anyone see it, no one was allowed to know how panicked you got at the sound of a gunshot, the sight of a knife nearing your scarred face. No. You had to stay strong, especially for Eridan.

As you think of him, you glance over to see him fiddling with his smartphone, playing a puzzle or game most likely. Hopefully that would entertain him while you were in your appointment.

You step out of the car, and tell Osrick to be here in an hour and a half. Eridan protested, asking to stay with Osrick, and regrettably you allow him to. To be honest you moreso wanted him there for your own comfort rather than to just drag him along, but boys will be boys, and Eridan would complain the entire way home had you made him come with you. Oh well.

Up the elevator you went, and soon you were navigating a wide labyrinth of halls, only to find yours at the very end. You greet the receptionist with a nod, and ask if you're late for your appointment. She shakes her head and points you to a door. Thanking her, you walk over to it and knock, hearing a gentle voice usher you inside.

You open the door to see, oh, a young man. You had never had a therapist so youthful before, nor as... Cute. That's the word you'll use.

"Hello, mister Ampora." He says with a smile, though you can see the unease in his eyes. Oh yeah, that's right, your scars, you should have thought they might scare him.

"Hello t'you as well, mister Vantas." You murmur in return, soon moving to sit on the plush seat opposite of him. "So, uh. How does this start, exactly?"


End file.
